


Elemental Friends, Volume 1

by Babycupquake



Series: Erementaru Furenzu [エレメンタル・フレンズ] [2]
Category: Manga - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babycupquake/pseuds/Babycupquake
Summary: Six age-13 Elemental friends against a committee of age-16 Non-Elementals.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to the series ;D

Walking to Yansai Academy wasn't so bad.   
  
Although taking this boring path everyday was a bit tiring, Kurayami didn't mind, as long as she could see her friends.  
  
They were living in the dorms, but they had to go to their castles, where they needed to retrieve stuff. Very important stuff.  
  
Kurayami, the princess of the dark kingdom, was more tomboyish than the average princess. This princess didn't care about lavish gowns or frilly gloves and big hairpins. She wanted to see the world, go hiking, and do swordplay.   
She managed (tiredly) to be the Yansai's best princess. Beautiful, kind, and smart, was she described by many. But they didn't know that this princess, was tired of being the girl every man and woman wanted her to be.

Talking to adults, using _atashi_. But when with her friends, she uses _boku_.  
  
Kurayami had a big crush on Kasai. He was every boy a girl would dream of. She was fascinated by his charms. She wished he would like her, but mistakenly thought he liked Fuuka. 

What she didn't know was that Kasai had a crush on her. A very big one, since they were little toddlers, although she started to like him when they were six. 

As for the other four, they were smart enough to ignore the two, seeing that they loved each other very much, although the girls had a crush on Kasai, and the boys liked Kurayami. Though the four had dropped their respective crushes, they were in love with each other (Mizu & Fuuka, and Hikari & Mori) and got in a twisted sense of jealousy.  
  
But even so, these best friend's power and love and friendship remained strong, and helped them through the war.

 

Their story begins now. 


	2. Off to Yansai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew heads off to Yansai Academy.

Thirteen-year-old Kurayami yawned. It was still dark, but she could see perfectly fine. She got out of bed, and took a shower, and put on her new uniform. It was smaller, for some reason. She wondered why.  
Kurayami dashed out of her bedroom, slid down the majestic banister of the hall, and grabbed a piece of toast. She had no time to say good morning, for she was to get there early.  
  
  
At the same time, Hikari was waking up. She was a tiny bit slower, but she said good morning to her parents. She sniffed the air. It smelled like honey.

 

But the early bird here was Kasai. He woke up two hours before, work on his sword skills and working up a sweat. He'd taken a shower after, and ate a large breakfast. Something hot and spicy. And sour. He was excited to see his friends in their uniforms, but he was the more excited to see the girl he'd been in love with since they first met. Kurayami.  
  
  
The late ones were best friends Mizu and Mori, who were up late studying. Mizu had helped Mori with his homework, a valuable four-paged packet with 75 questions. Each page had a different subject. Math, Japanese, English, and Science. Going for science, Mori had breezed through the page withing ten seconds. The rest took hours.  
  
Kurayami dashed out of the courtyard and went to the bustling town called Yansai. The academy, Yansai Academy, was located just inside. It was for Elementals with magic, which meant those inside had a bloodline connection to the royalty. Only the smartest can be (willingly) accepted in. The Headmaster was only there for power....  
  


The crew met in front of the gates, where a teacher had greeted them. They were new students, and it was spring break, so they had a tour of the academy, before they went to the dorms. It was going well until Kurayami sensed a very dark presence of Mercury magic...


	3. Kurayami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuryami's POV. A foreshadow of the next chapter.

CERMING SOON NEW EDITS LEl


	4. Kasai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter in Kasai's POV.

(Coming Soon)


	5. Hikari

(Coming Soon)


	6. Mori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mori's POV. Mori is kind of stupid when it comes to other subjects besides science, due to his knowledge of plants at a young age. Likes Hikari but things she can be a little ditsy. Idiotic-looking.

[In editing process.]


	7. Fuuka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuuka's POV. Fuuka is calm, cool and collective; the older sister of the group and attractive. Very outgoing when it comes to her friends. Likes Mizu but is a tsundere that breaks her cover. Pretty.

[In editing process]


	8. Mizu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mizu's POV. Mizu is seemingly cold but kind. Treats as equally can come off as rude. Competitive with Kaji for the girls. Likes Fuuka. Handsome yet nerdy-looking.

[In editing process]


	9. Chikyū

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikyū's POV. Chikyū is vice council president and ten years old. He is the missing Earth Elemental from the prophecy. Has PTSD with snow, due to his father's death from leaving his family in the snow to find shelter and food for them.

Coming soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Ideas are cited to fans and friends. Thanks so much for the ideas! 
> 
> Join my Discord: https://discord.gg/yWVkpPD


End file.
